Bikes
]] :Light and agile, Dirt Bikes take the bumps and jumps with ease, can be thrown around corners and scramble up the steepest of hills - but they can also be an easy target for the opposition. :- Festival Card #105 Bikes (Dirt Bikes in MotorStorm: Apocalypse) are one of the fastest-accelerating classes in the MotorStorm series, and have good grip and maneuverability in nearly all conditions. At full boosting speed it can bounce around on the track, making it difficult to control and this can lead to an accident. Due to their size they have low strength and can be crushed or knocked off course by any vehicle bigger than an ATV which rams it. To win races with a Bike, you will have to stay out of the other racers' way and take routes which the bigger vehicles do not normally take. You will also have to avoid deep water and thick undergrowth as both will slow you down, and the undergrowth may even knock you off. Mud is another surface to avoid, as the lightweight build of the Bikes means that they cannot find grip in the deep mud. Other obstacles, such as rocks and boulders, may also cause you to lose control or crash. If you come close to another Bike or ATV, it is possible to punch the other rider off their vehicle by pressing the "R1" button if your opponent is on your right, and "L1" button if the rider is on your left. It is also possible to do a bunny-hop (down then up on the D-Pad) to jump over obstacles such as barrels. Also, the rider can duck (down twice on the D-Pad) if riding through places with low clearance. The ability to bunny-hop was removed in Apocalypse, most likely due to the possibility of players abusing them to air-cool their boost. It is also not possible to perform these actions in MotorStorm: Arctic Edge, and neither can you shift the rider's weight to perform wheelies and endos/stoppies. Stats MotorStorm *Acceleration: 10/10 *Speed: 6/10 *Durability: 2/10 *Traction: 6/10 *Manoeuvrability: 10/10 *All-Terrain: 6/10 *Damage Dealing: 2/10 MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *Acceleration: 8/10 *Speed: 6/10 *Durability: 2/10 *Traction: 6/10 *Manoeuvrability: 10/10 *Terrain Handling: 6/10 MotorStorm: Apocalypse *Speed: 8/10 *Handling: 10/10 *Toughness: 2/10 List of Bikes *Wasabi Ventura *Wakazashi Razor *Wulff Expedition *Mohawk Indiana *Wasabi Junior MX *Mohawk Roadhog *Wasabi Oshizushi *Wasabi Twinblade *Wasabi Wildcat MX *Monarch Champ *Wulff Enduro *Monarch Sparrowhawk *Mohawk Montana *Wasabi Katana *Mohawk 66 Trivia *Unlike most other classes, where the player must be aware of their vehicle flipping onto its side, the bike poses an extremely low chance of wrecking in this manner. However, it tends to suffer from wrecking by being propped onto either the front or back wheel too far; more the front than the back. *Another big threat is flipping. Unlike the larger vehicles, which can perform barrel rolls and flips with little or no consequences, on a bike, if the player reaches too much of an incline in angle, the driver will automatically let go and wreck. The angle tends to be the same within each game, being a full 90 vertical on either the front or back wheel before the driver lets go. This issue is also present in most other smaller vehicle classes, limiting the player from performing various stunts. *The exhaust note that bikes produce in Monument Valley vaguely resembles a V-Twin. This does not apply to the Wakazashi Razor, as it has its own exhaust note, which is not carried into Pacific Rift. Gallery Mspr paradise beach bike spot.jpg Dirtbikeskylinebuilding.jpg Ms bike 3.jpg 20081104-em6mk8rwpqewj9rgx83yx98q4x.jpg Category:Classes Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSAE) Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse